Le pouvoir du chocolat
by qianshee
Summary: Condamné par sa maladie, Drago s'ennuie entre les murs blancs de sa chambre d'hôpital. Est-ce qu'un peu de chocolat pourra lui remonter le moral ?


**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ce soir, je poste ce que j'ai rédigé il y a quelques jours pour la nuit du FoF d'octobre sur le thème de l'hôpital. Autant vous dire que c'était vraiment très inspirant ! Après, je pense écrire à nouveau sur ce thème, mais ça sera plus... long. Avec des chapitres. N'hésitez pas à checker de temps en temps si ça vous intéresse.**

 **Bonne lecture de cet OS, en attendant !**

* * *

Il n'avait jamais aimé l'hôpital. Semblable à son existence, tout était trop blanc, trop calme, ou alors trop bruyant. Trop vide, trop mort. L'odeur était insupportable, tout comme la nourriture. Les infirmiers, souriants ou, au contraire, aigris, lui donnaient la gerbe et l'impression d'être entouré de toute l'hypocrisie du monde. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être ici. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant il savait que c'était dans cet ignoble endroit qui lui offrait si peu de possibilités d'être heureux qu'il allait crever comme un chien sur le bord d'une route. Pas de retour en arrière possible, pas de retour à la maison, non plus. Il ne retrouverait jamais la chaleur d'un délicieux chocolat chaud, d'un feu de cheminée, il ne retrouverait jamais la douceur de ses draps ou du délicat pelage de son chat. Ce lit trop froid serait son tombeau.

Sa mère ne voulait plus le voir, son père était trop occupé. Tous deux souffraient en silence de la maladie de leur fils, refusaient de l'assumer et de le supporter pour ses dernières semaines parmi les vivants. Cette situation rendait le jeune homme fou. Fou de douleur, comme si celle ressentie au quotidien n'était pas suffisante, fou de rage envers ses géniteurs qui l'avaient abandonné à la première épine sous leur pied, fou de jalousie envers les autres patients qui recevaient quotidiennement visites et cadeaux alors que parfois, leurs jours n'étaient pas en danger. Et fou de ressentiment de ne pas profiter de la vie. D'autres pouvaient, d'autres ici allaient sortir en pleine santé. Pourquoi pas lui ?

Peu à peu, à force de passer toutes ses journées avec pour seule compagnie une télévision aux programmes ennuyeux à mourir et un livre déjà lu plusieurs fois, à attendre et subir les allées et venues des infirmiers dans sa chambre pour dire il ne savait quoi et lui servir de la nourriture miteuse, il s'était enfermé dans une sorte de mutisme triste, duquel il ne sortait que lorsque c'était vraiment important.

La vie était vraiment une chienne. Mais aujourd'hui était différent.

* * *

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et je suis nouveau dans l'hôpital ! avait déclaré cet homme en entrant dans sa chambre. Désormais, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi. »

Au début, il n'avait rien répondu parce qu'il n'en avait rien à battre. Un nouveau infirmier ? Bon courage à lui, mais ça ne lui faisait rien. Ils étaient tous pareils, plats et sans intérêt, et leur boulot consistait à sourire et rassurer – en d'autres termes, à mentir – ou à embêter royalement les patients. Il ne se souviendrait pas plus de lui que de son prédécesseur, c'était certain.

Le petit brun, imperturbable à sa mauvaise humeur, poursuivit :

« Donc Drago Malefoy, c'est bien ça ? Très joli prénom, au passage. Tu as besoin de... ah ben ça tombe bien, c'est justement l'heure de ta prise de médicaments ! »

Quel crétin, pensa le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là si ça n'avait pas été l'heure ? Il ressentait le besoin de crier sur tous les toits « salut, c'est moi ! » et de déranger des personnes qui avaient sans doute mieux à faire que de l'écouter ? Il ne fit pas part de ses réflexions et se contenta d'avaler les cachets à l'aide d'un verre d'eau, réprimant l'éternelle grimace de dégoût. Il le rendit au plus âgé – du moins il supposait, il y avait quand même des études à faire pour faire ce métier, qu'on le rassure tout de suite ? – le récipient une fois son action terminée et attendit qu'il parte, comme tous les autres. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta planté comme un vulgaire piquet devant son lit, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Drago perdait patience.

« Je lis dans tes dossiers que tu ne manges pas beaucoup en ce moment, Drago. Tu sais que ça n'est pas bon, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu n'iras jamais mieux si tu ne te nourris pas correctement ! »

Le patient laissa un sourire sarcastique prendre place sur ses lèvres. Savait-il lire ou était-il un infirmier en mousse ? Condamné. Il était condamné. On avait essayé pas mal de choses et rien n'avait fonctionné. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre de ce qui était bon, ou pas pour lui, à ce stade ? Il allait répliquer vertement quand une barre de chocolat colorée arriva dans son champ de vision. Il cligna des yeux.

« Je t'ai apporté ça. Tout le monde aime le chocolat, non ? »

Il ne tarda pas pour s'en saisir et pour ouvrir l'emballage. Il avait des arguments l'animal. Il s'agissait en plus d'une célèbre marque belge. Il s'empressa de croquer un morceau et immédiatement, une multitude de saveurs emplirent son palais. Comment résister ? Il ne mangeait que ce qu'on pourrait aisément comparer à de la merde en ce moment. Un délicieux chocolat au lait ne pouvait pas le laisser de marbre. Ça n'aurait pas été humain, sinon.

« Mais tu sais, lança-t-il, soudain radouci par la gourmandise, mais ne perdant pas le nord, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de jours à vivre. »

L'autre sourit à nouveau, mais il le trouva bien moins agaçant que ceux de ses congénères se baladant actuellement dans l'hôpital. Il répondit tout simplement :

« Je sais, mais tu sais quoi ? Je n'y crois pas. Et je suis convaincu qu'avec un peu de chocolat, ton état s'améliorera. Tous les jours, je t'apporterai un bâton différent ! Galler propose beaucoup de choix. »

Drago baissa les yeux. Il n'allait certainement pas guérir avec les présents de l'infirmier, mais il ne cracherait jamais sur quelque chose de bon et de sucré.

« Ce sera mon petit plaisir journalier, murmura-t-il.

\- Ton petit plaisir journalier. » répéta le dénommé Remus en hochant la tête.

* * *

Cette rencontre l'avait vraiment intrigué, dans le sens qu'elle sortait clairement des normes. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait jusque là croisées ne s'étaient jamais montrées aussi prévenantes, aussi douces, aussi gentilles avec lui. Personne, avant ce gars bizarre ne s'était réellement soucié de son état. Ils devaient en voir tellement des mourants dans cet hôpital ! Pourquoi s'arrêter sur son cas en particulier ?

Cependant, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, il s'était raccroché à cette promesse gourmande. Bientôt, il aurait un nouveau chocolat à déguster pendant que l'homme s'occupait des soins quotidiens.

* * *

Remus était arrivé dans l'après-midi sans oublier ce qu'il lui avait assuré la veille. Mais en plus de cela, il tenait une large tasse contenant du chocolat chaud. Parce que, disait-il « ça te changera un peu du pipi de chat qu'on te sert à tous les repas ». Et il avait raison. Les arômes lui donnaient l'impression délicieuse qu'il était dans un café, non plus dans un hôpital, à partager une boisson avec un ami. Un sourire sincère s'installa sur son visage alors qu'il murmurait un petit remerciement.

« Demain, il y aura un dessin sur la mousse ! » promit l'infirmier.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il avait entendu que quelque part en ville, une telle échoppe avait ouvert récemment et qu'elle ne recevait que d'excellentes critiques. Serait-ce possible que Remus se rende réellement à cet endroit ? Quand il posa la question, celui-ci acquiesça et expliqua :

« C'est vraiment un endroit merveilleux où tout le monde devrait aller au moins une fois dans sa vie. Je sais que tu ne peux pas t'y rendre, alors je fais mon possible pour partager le plaisir que je peux ressentir en m'asseyant sur une chaise, avec mon café, à regarder les passants. »

Drago ne releva pas que c'était vraiment gentil à lui, que c'était là la preuve d'une grandeur d'âme rare et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser. Il réclama plutôt :

« Je veux y aller moi aussi. Tu as dit que tout le monde devait y aller au moins une fois dans sa vie.

\- Drago, tu es malade, tu ne peux pas.

\- Je m'en fous, j'irai. »

Sa volonté laissa Remus étonné. Il pouvait se montrer têtu quand il le voulait, voire même insupportable.

« Je t'y emmènerai la semaine prochaine. »

C'était leur deuxième rencontre. Seulement la deuxième, et déjà, il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Une complicité qu'il n'y avait normalement pas entre patient et infirmier commençait tout doucement à se mettre en place et aucun des deux n'y était opposés. Et puis, on ne discutait pas avec Drago. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. C'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris. Il prit ses médicaments sans rechigner, lisant la sincérité dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Remus avait dit, donc il avait promis. Ils iraient la semaine prochaine, point à la ligne.

* * *

Il y avait des choses qu'on était incapable d'expliquer. Pourquoi, alors que les médecins lui avaient prédit cinq semaines, il se sentait si vivant en présence du plus âgé, tous deux assis autour d'une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud accompagnée d'un muffin. Pourquoi, lui qui avait toujours été froid et taiseux, lui racontait actuellement les meilleurs moments de sa vie, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Pourquoi ils ressentaient quelque chose de fort, d'interdit, l'un envers l'autre. C'était bizarre. Ce n'était pas normal.

La vie pouvait réserver de bonnes surprises. Mais c'était une chienne. Elle forçait ceux qui ne voulaient plus de leur existence à la supporter encore longtemps, et ceux qui ne voulaient pas en finir à trépasser plus tôt que prévu.

« Je prie pour que tout là-haut, celui ou celle qui s'occupe de ceux qui doivent vivre et ceux qui doivent mourir me laisse quelques jours de plus. Pour partager d'autres chocolats chauds avec toi. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Burent une nouvelle gorgée. Bientôt, il serait temps de rentrer, de retrouver la monotonie et la tristesse de l'hôpital.

Mais vu qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts, ils commandèrent un deuxième chocolat chaud.

* * *

 **Comment a fini Drago, après ça ? On ne le saura jamais. Et suivant votre niveau de sadisme, de fluff, tout ça, vous pouvez vous imaginer plein, plein de choses !**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review au passage qui fait toujours plaisir et je vous dis à la prochaine :3**


End file.
